Vindicator Chaosu
thumb|300px Vindicator Chaosu (ang. Chaos Vindicator) - splugawiony czołg oblężniczy Vindicator, oparty na konstrukcji transportowca Rhino. Używana przez zdradzieckie legiony Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Historia Czołgi Chaosu typu Vindicator były masowo używane podczas Herezji Horusa, podczas której szczególnie zaznaczyły swą obecność podczas oblężenia Pałacu Imperatora. Od tamtej pory, przez dziesięć tysięcy lat nieprzerwanie służą mrocznym armiom. Znajdują się zarówno w arsenale Zdradzieckich Legionów, jak i band renegatów. Szczególnie upodobali je sobie Żelaźni Wojownicy, mistrzowie sztuki oblężenia i posługiwania się ciężka bronią. Nadal używają oni całych szwadronów tych pojazdów, opatrzonych symbolami Chaosu i trofeami ze zniszczonych przez siebie miast. Również walczące na Cadii siły Mistrza Wojny Abaddona mają je na swym wyposażeniu. Opis Vindicator Chaosu to pojazd oparty na kadłubie transportera Rhino. Poświęcono w nim pojemność luków transportowych na rzecz wzmocnionego pancerza oraz komór, w których znajduje się zapas amunicji. Pojazd dodatkowo chroni wielka pancerna płyta zamontowana z przodu. Z przodu czołgu zamontowane jest olbrzymie działo Demolisher, podtrzymywane przez grube kompensatory odrzutu. Działo jest zasilane amunicją wielkokalibrową, wypełnioną po brzegi materiałem wybuchowym. Mimo mniejszego zasięgu niż standardowe działa bojowe armata Vindicatora ma większą siłę rażenia i może przebić się nawet przez najgrubsze mury twierdz i pancerze pojazdów. Taktyka Vindicatory Chaosu wspierają armie Zdradzieckich Kosmicznych Marines w każdym zakątku galaktyki nieprzerwanie od dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Najczęściej wykorzystywane są w czasie oblężeń lub do obrony twierdz. Przedzierają się na wyznaczone pozycje nawet pod intensywnym ostrzałem wroga, tocząc się w stronę murów obronnych i czekając na moment, kiedy przeciwnik znajdzie się w zasięgu ich dział. Doskonale nadają się do równania z ziemią wrogich bunkrów i umocnień, ostrzału piechoty ukrytej w okopach lub przebijania się przez bramy twierdz. Pojazdy wroga również muszą uważać na ostrzał Vindicatorów, ponieważ ich pociski są w stanie zniszcz lub choćby uszkodzić nawet najciężej opancerzonego przeciwnika. W czasie ataków na fortece siły Chaosu czekają aż ich maszyny oblężnicze zrobią w murze wyrwę dość dużą, by móc rozpocząć szturm. Zazwyczaj nie muszą czekać zbyt długo. Znane są przypadki, gdy działa dwóch Vindicatorów w ciągu trzech dni przebiły skało-betonowy mur metrowej grubości. Gdy tylko wyłom zostanie uczyniony, wówczas armie Zdrajców ruszają do ataku, by wpaść do środka miasta lub twierdzy i zdobyć ją na chwałę Mrocznych Bogów. Również podczas walk na ulicach miast Vindicatory przydają się armiom Chaosu. Niszczą punkty silniejszego oporu, gniazda karabinów maszynowych i neutralizują pozycje dział wroga. Czasami nawet podczas walki na równinach Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu używają swych czołgów oblężniczych. Atakują piechotę przeciwnika ciężkimi pociskami odłamkowymi, które czynią straszne spustoszenie wśród grup piechurów. Niektórzy dowódcy używają ich również w charakterze niszczyciela czołgów, jednak podczas takich walk mniejsza manewrowość oraz zasięg sprawiają, iż nieukryte Vindicatory stają się łatwym łupem dla czołgów wroga. Podczas wszystkich inwazji i najazdów na imperialne planety czciciele Chaosu używają czołgów oblężniczych Vindicator, by odnieść zwycięstwo nad wrogiem. Dzięki sile ognia tego pojazdu mają oni zapewnione wsparcie artyleryjskie w prawie każdej sytuacji, co pozwala im nieść śmierć oraz zniszczenie na kolejne światy wierne Imperium. Źródła Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 5 edycja- str. 43 Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6 edycja- str. 55 Imperial Armour XIII: War Machines of the Lost and the Damned Galeria File:V3-1.jpg File:Chvindicator.JPG V7.jpg V8.jpg V9.JPG V10.jpg V11.jpg V6.jpg V5.jpg Vindicator1.jpg V2-0.jpg Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Jednostki Chaosu Kategoria:Pojazdy Chaosu Kategoria:Artyleria